


Make a Wish

by Crows_Imagine, kaathefriendlysnekk



Series: Ennotsukki Chaos [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Riding, frosting may or may not end up on ass, handjobs, they're both legal btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: Much to Kei’s annoyance, Chikara enjoyed showing him off to his aunts. Kei has never been one for PDA and he’s glad Chikara respects that. But once they are behind the doors of the Ennoshita residence, Chikara tends to throw caution to the wind. More often than not, the lovely aunts have caught a hint of exactly how nasty their nephew can be.Or where Chikara and Kei get nasty mere minutes before his aunts surprise him with a birthday cake.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Ennotsukki Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989040
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Make a Wish

Kei had a full day with Chikara except for that brief hour in the afternoon when the other third years came by to take Chikara snowball fighting. Kei had come over early in the morning to join his boyfriend for breakfast, along with Chikara’s aunts. They exchanged presents and watched a few movies as they cuddled on the couch; Kei kept pulling up blankets to hide aforementioned cuddling because as nice as Chikara’s aunts were, they loved to tease and coo.

And much to Kei’s annoyance, Chikara enjoyed showing him off to his aunts. Kei has never been one for PDA and he’s glad Chikara respects that. But once they are behind the doors of the Ennoshita residence, Chikara tends to throw caution to the wind. More often than not, the lovely aunts have caught a hint of exactly how _nasty_ their nephew can be.

Kei would like to say he abhors it without that damn smile on his face.

The second he registers Chikara’s hand on his thigh, he knows they’re fucked. They’re in Chikara’s bed, the captain spooning Kei as they savor the comfortable silence while the clock ticks towards midnight.

“Chikara,” Kei tries to warn, knowing that soon they won’t be alone. But he can’t admit the reason that the senpai came by to collect Chikara for Christmas snow fights was so he could work with the Ennoshita aunts on making a birthday cake to present to him twelve o’clock on the dot. “It’s late, maybe in the morning-”

“Kei,” he sighs, kissing his shoulder. “You smell really nice.”

Very dumbly, Kei replies, “Yeah, you too."

“Then why not now?” Chikara’s hand slips inside the fluffy pajama bottoms Kei is wearing, past the elastic band, and squeezes his ass softly. “Won’t you let me see you come in my hands right when the clock strikes twelve? It will be my best birthday gift ever.”

 _And that will be a BIG problem_ , Kei notes mentally, squirming under Chikara’s touch.

Of course he’d love that, he loves making Chikara happy, sex-related or not. But when his aunts are guaranteed to open that door, holding a cake (that Kei is very proud to have not screwed up, thanks to the professional bakers’ help)... that does not add up well for an equation.

“Why not start after midnight? You know, start your birthday off with a bang.”

“We’ll do the banging after you’ve come,” Chikara murmurs and nibbles at his earlobe while the hand moves to the front over Kei’s hip. Kei is not one to resist temptations. He did think he was stronger than this - becoming a puddle in the mere presence of Chikara - but now that the situation in his pajamas has been elevated to a certain degree, Kei hopes to finish early, by at least thirty seconds.

It’s a race against time.

“Fuck,” Kei curses as Chikara’s hand slides beneath his underwear and grasps his length, stroking it with great speed. “You don’t waste time.”

“I want to see my pretty boy turn into a wreck,” Chikara innocently says, while his hand keeps doing not-so innocent things. “You’re so cute when you’re squirming and moaning.”

Kei decides to ignore that, focusing on coming quickly instead of firing back his usual retort.

The digital clock on the bedside table showed two minutes to twelve. _Exactly ninety seconds_ , Kei’s brain registers in between huffs and pants. He begins to rock his hips in Chikara’s hold, trying to hasten the process in an inconspicuous way. But Chikara is a captain of his worth. He is quick to catch on any irregularities behind Kei’s actions whether as a teammate or a lover.

“Aren’t you being too eager, Kei?” the hand slows down a notch.

“You wanted me to spill in your hand at midnight, did you not?” Kei answers, mentally cursing at how observant Chikara is. “Can’t blame me for enjoying your hand either.”

“That impatient, are you?” Chikara hums, pressing his thumb down on Kei’s slit.

“Next time you complain I don’t listen, I’m bringing this up,” he huffs, trying to rock into Chikara’s hand in hopes he gives in and goes back to his fast pace.

“Well then,” Kei feels his boyfriend shrug behind him. “Let’s give you what you want.” The blond thanks the gods when the speed increases but all his hopes come crashing down as Chikara adds,”Then by midnight, I’ll be inside you, my love.”

Well, shit.

“We should- _hah-_ pause before that- so uh, I can tell you happy birthday properly!” Kei’s brain racks for other ideas when Chikara merely hums in response. “ Yamaguchi and Daichi-san would want to call you.”

“Then I’ll call them back after,” Chikara purrs, chuckling when Kei whines. “Being inside you is better than taking a phone call. And," he brings his mouth closer to Kei's neck as the latter can't help but look at the clock - twenty two seconds, "you can wish me as you're riding me, Kei."

The tall blond makes a low guttural sound as Chikara sucks at the skin there and comes in his hand under the blanket as Chikara keeps him steady with the other.

“Good boy,” he mumbles, kissing Kei’s neck softly. “Gods, I bet you’re so fucking tight.”

Ten seconds. Kei hears the aunts down the hallway, barely, but enough to know they’re right there, any second now-

He abruptly sits up, reaching towards Chikara’s drawer, ignoring his boyfriend’s confused noises. Grabbing the pack of wipes, he opens it and takes Chikara’s hand out of his underwear, cleaning it quickly.

“Kei, what are you doing-”

"Shut up, not a word," Kei hisses and immediately feels bad at the way it makes Chikara frown. But with two seconds to go and the door knob turning, Kei can only stash the soiled wipe into the bin and stand away from the bed.

“Chika!” Aunt Akiara gushes, nearly shaking with excitement. “Happy birthday! Hachi, come in!” She steps to the side to let her wife enter the room, who holds a cake light up with candles.

Chikara’s eyes widen and he sits up. “You guys made that? For me?”

“Of course we did, all three of us!” Aunt Hachi chirps.

“The three of you?” He glances towards Kei, who avoids his eyes as his cheeks flame up. “I may have called Nishinoya-san and others to distract you with snowball fights so I could help your aunts with the cake.”

Chikara narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, "So this is why you've been in such a hurry all night -"

Kei clears his throat in a menacing way that makes Chikara stop talking with a bashful grin on his face. 

"What were you doing that you had to be in a hurry?" Aunt Hachi says as she and her wife drag the bedside table at the side of the bed where Chikara sits and there they set down the cake. Kei hopes Chikara knows better than to answer that question truthfully. 

“I kept asking to watch _Dirty Dancing_ again. Kei kept saying we had to wait until after midnight,” Chikara insists. The lie is believable enough, considering how much he loves the American film. “The cake looks amazing! What flavor is it?”

“Cookie dough inspired cake,” Kei replies, sitting beside him. “Your favorite, naturally.”

Chikara kisses his cheek, making his aunts coo and Kei even redder.

They sing the birthday song for him as Chikara blows out the candles and cuts a small portion of the cake. His aunts take it to feed him first and then comes Kei's turn.

"Happy birthday, director-san," he says as the captain polishes off the rest of the cake from between his fingers. 

“A great way to start the day,” he smiles. “Thank you, Aunt Akiara and Aunt Hachi. Thank you, Kei.” He rests his cheek on Kei’s shoulder, then tenses. “That means you were talking.”

“Yes dear, you talk when you’re baking together,” Aunt Akiara chuckles.

“No, that means you had to have told him embarrassing stories,” Chikara groans, shutting his eyes.

"We may have," Aunt Hachi shrugs and cuts less than half a portion off the cake. "If you're going to watch a movie, you can help yourself to that," she points at the rest of the cake on the table, as she proceeds to carry off the other part in an extra plate.

"Goodnight Kei, goodnight Chikara," Aunt Akiara smiles and kisses their cheeks before following her wife out of the room. "Have fun but don't stay up too late!"

"But why did you have to tell him those -" Chikara is abruptly cut off as the door shuts behind his aunts. 

Kei snorts, resulting in a glare. “What? Like I’m going to tell them to not say anything that I definitely can tease you about?”

“Did they give you pictures? Oh gods, what did they tell you?”

“No pictures, but Aunt Akiara said she’d be giving me some soon,” Kei smirks. “Hey, before they told stories, it was them pestering about how long we liked each other and all that stuff.”

"Oho!" Chikara's eyebrows dance on his forehead. "What did you say? The exact date month and year, followed by the exact time right down to the seconds? I expect no less from you."

Kei clicks his tongue and smirks. "I told them you chased me for two whole months before I said yes."

"But that's not true!" Chikara wails.

Kei feigns confusion. “Are you sure? I’m certain that’s how it went down.”

“You little shit!” Chikara wraps his arms around Kei’s waist and tugs him onto his lap. “You definitely owe me.”

“I helped make you a cake, what do you mean I owe you more?”

"That's not the only cake I want to eat," Chikara's hands are already under Kei's top. "Especially not when you were the one to say yes at once when I asked you out."

Kei tears himself away and walks to the door leaving Chikara alone in his confusion. But he cheers up as soon as he realizes Kei is making sure the locks are in place this time. He swings his hips as he makes it back to the bed, pulling his top over his shoulders and throwing it across the room.

Chikara is mesmerized with the sight before him as Kei crawls over the bed, back in his lap.

“You mentioned wanting me to ride you?” Kei asks, grinding down hard on Chikara’s hips, making him moan.

“Fuck yeah I did.” He tugs down Kei’s fluffy pajama pants, patterned with dinosaurs wearing Santa hats and scarves; he holds back a smile at the sight. Kei had bought them both a pair, refusing to acknowledge them but holding him close whenever they wear them.

“Can’t believe I had to wait to get birthday sex,” Chikara fake-pouts.

"Let's make it memorable then."

The clothes come off one by one and soon Chikara finds himself holding on to Kei's waist as the blonde's back arches beautifully when he reaches back to swipe a finger across the top of the cookie dough cake. A little portion of the chocolate icing comes off and Kei smears it on Chikara's lips before proceeding to kiss them. 

Chikara groans into his mouth, kissing him deeply. One hand sneaks down to his ass and another tangles fingers between Kei’s blond locks. “You and chocolate are a perfect match,” he mumbles against his lips. “I need you, like yesterday. Literally yesterday. And you call me a minx.”

"Good things come to those who wait," Kei leans backward again and this time comes back some more icing. Instead of Chikara's lips, his hand goes straight to his ass as he lays on his back and reclines against the headboard, drawing his knees up to his chest . The chocolate icing finds itself smeared on Kei's ass as the middle blocker croons with a lilt in his voice. "Come, get your cake, director-san."

Chikara licks his lips. “Itadakimasu.” He dips forward, gripping Kei’s thighs as he goes to town, tongue slipping between his cheeks. He wastes no time, licking up the icing as one hand wanders back towards Kei’s length, which is still slick with his cum.

“You taste so good, even without the icing,” he chuckles, blowing air towards Kei’s hole and making him squirm.

"These three months of being the same age as you was fun," Kei smirks. "You're welcome to have as much cake as you want now -" he gasps and doesn't get to finish the sentence as Chikara's teeth graze at his entrance. The hand on his cock grasps the base and Chikara licks a strip from his ass to his balls, mouthing at the sack

"Thanks," Chikara says. "I'll take you up on the offer but not let you come," a finger rests on Kei's slit, "If you don't tell me what embarrassing childhood stories my aunts told you."

“That’s low, even for me,” Kei huffs, though he’d definitely do the same if the positions were reversed. Maybe he can get away with telling the tamest one and Chikara’s dick will make him hurry on. “They did tell me that when you were four, you said you wanted to marry a boy because he had nice hands. Do I have nice hands, Chika?”

The grip on his cock tightens as Chikara sucks on the inside of his thigh. "I'm sure that's not the only one they shared with you. You know what happens to bad boys, don't you, Kei?"

"They don't get to come," Kei tries to keep up his nonchalant facade as he shrugs. "So far I'm enjoying that.

Chikara clicks his tongue. "They also don't get to wear matching dino pajamas and cuddle with their boyfriends."

Now _that_ is truly low. 

“Aunt Hachi told me that when you were seven, you refused to use any shampoo that didn’t smell like green apples. Not to mention that you’d constantly sneak out of your room to try and practice baking to surprise them. I bet you were cute in a little apron.”

Chikara squeeze’s Kei’s balls, making him hold back a hiss.

"Is that all?" Chikara presses himself against Kei and takes a nipple in mouth. Kei's eyes flutter close with the pleasure coursing through him but soon he is choking back a moan.

The teeth biting down on his nipple just does it for Kei.

"They said," Kei lets himself hiss this time. "They said you brought back quite a number of boys once you turned fifteen."

“What?” Chikara looks up through his lashes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I did not. Half the time I had boys in my room, it was Hisashi and Kazuhito.”

“Heard you were noisy too,” Kei says. “I know for a fact that hasn’t changed.”

“I told you that you were my first, that is true.”

“There’s plenty of other ways to make noise.”

The corners of Chikara's mouth curl up in a smug smile. "Are you jealous, Kei?"

The response is immediate, "No, I'm not." Kei grabs the back of Chikara's head and pulls him up to his face, their bare torsos now flush together. "Didn't you want to be inside me for your birthday? What's the hold up, director-san?" The finger that runs along his side does most of the work at raising Chikara's goddamn gooseflesh and making him hard out of his mind.

“How does it make you feel knowing you’re the only one who will be with me like this?” Chikara whispers. He sneaks a kiss before flipping them over, now resting on his back as Kei straddles him. 

“Good,” Kei shyly answers, hoping he’s not red. He likes to make Chikara blush, not the other way around. “And I’m going to break your bed if you’re not careful.”

Chikara lightly laughs. “Do it. Hand me the lube, baby.”

Kei leans forward. Tucked away from prying eyes, lodged deep in the gap between the mattress and the headboard of the bed for easy access is Chikara’s prized strawberry flavoured lube bottle. 

“You lucky captain you,” Kei hands him the lube. “Getting birthday sex on your nineteenth. What would Daichi-san say if he got to know?”

“It’s not like he didn’t get any from Suga when they were in high school!” Chikara rolls his eyes and squeezes out a considerable amount on his fingers.

“Suga-san wasn’t his kouhai,” Kei reminds, holding his breath as Chikara slides a finger inside his hole. “You pretty much corrupted your kouhai, I hope you’re aware of that.”

“Like you weren’t innocent, we weren’t even dating a full month before you dropped on your knees to blow me in the club room after practice,” he scoffs, coaxing his hole open with the help of a second digit.

Kei’s toes curl in on themselves as he lifts his hips and adjusts to the fingers. “Yeah, but you riled me up quite a lot during practice that day. And Hinata was adding on to it with his overenthusiastic ass.”

“I know for a fact that Tadashi heard us,” Chikara speeds up and whispers. “He later confronted me about it. I told him exactly how I railed his childhood best friend.”

No wonder Yamaguchi gave him a wide-eyed look the next day at practice. He’s not as innocent as people think, but anyone can be flustered when told how frisky their best friend was earlier.

“You’re the little shit apparently,” Kei grumbles, breath hitching as Chikara brushes against his prostate. “Fuck! Get inside me already.”

“Someone is bossy today,” Chikara chuckles and wipes the lube-slicked hand on his length, lining up at Kei’s entrance. The puckered ring of muscles look inviting enough for a scrumptious birthday treat. “Since you’ve been such a wonderful boyfriend today, I’ll let you in on something.”

“Just fuck me,” Kei hisses but stops at Chikara’s hand on his chest.

“The next time Tadashi teases you about me, let him know that I heard him moaning out Kageyama’s name in the cleaning supplies closet.”

_“What?”_

Chikara doesn't say anything else as he tugs Kei’s hips down, sheathing him on his cock. Kei lets out an embarrassingly loud moan.

“Careful, baby boy. If you’re too loud, we’ll definitely get noticed,” Chikara smirks. He doesn't waste any time, thrusting up hard into Kei’s warmth.

“Chikara,” Kei gasps with each thrust, his nails decorating the third year’s shoulders with pretty half moons.

“You like it, don’t you?” Chikara huffs from between gritted teeth. “You like it when I show you off, Kei, you like it when I tease you in front of our friends or when I scold you in front of our teammates.” Chikara makes Kei shift his hips and the angle changes just by a fraction. It makes Kei want to dissolve in tears at the pleasure pooling in his stomach. “But you love it when I make you weep with me inside,” the captain whispers.

“What about it?” Kei pants, a tear sliding down his cheek due to how fast Chikara goes. “I do, I love when you do this. Like you directing me and bossing me around, making me feel small because you build me back up just as fast.” He does have a slight humiliation kink, on receiving and ending. It’s a perfect match that Chikara is the same way.

“I love doing it too,” Chikara says, his hands sliding back to grab his ass.

Kei’s hands slide down from Chikara’s shoulders to his chest, grabbing his nipples and propping himself up on Chikara at the same time.

As the world outside sleeps soundly after a delightful Christmas, the two crows greet an early new year for one of them, engulfed in each other’s warmth and affection.


End file.
